neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Zords in Power Rangers in Space
The Zords used in the television series Power Rangers in Space are mostly spacecraft themed. They are kept either in orbit around Earth or in a special hangar on Jupiter's moon Ganymede most of the time. Astro Megaship In Power Rangers in Space, the Rangers didn't initially have individual Zords. Instead, the Astro Megaship, which the Rangers used to travel through space, transformed into their primary Megazord. It could only do this with the addition of the NASADA Space Shuttle/'Astro Megashuttle' that the Turbo Rangers brought with them from Earth and a black box of Zordon's that Alpha 6 decoded. The Megaship was armed with the Mega Lasers, which could be used to fire on Velocifighters. The ship had an on-board computer named D.E.C.A. that communicated with the Rangers about the ship's functionality. It spoke with a woman's voice (voiced by Julie Maddalena). Also the space rangers wouldnt have been able to use their powers without Astro Megaship, since it was the command centre that controlled their morphing powers. Some time before the events of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, the Astro Megaship was retrofitted into a museum before it was hijacked by Kai Chen, the future Blue Galaxy Ranger, to chase after Kendrix Morgan and Mike and Leo Corbett. It was used as the Rangers' transport throughout the season, and seen in battle once more as the Astro Megazord when the Space Rangers teamed up with the Galaxy Rangers to fight the restored Psycho Pink. When Terra Venture came under attack by Trakeena's forces and crash landed on a nearby moon, the Rangers used the Astro Megaship in an attempt to distract Trakeena's ship, the Scorpion Stinger, from interfering with the evacuation of Terra Venture. The Rangers, having no other choice, self-destructed the Astro Megaship when it was caught in a pincer by the Scorpion Stinger. Sometime later, during the episode "Forever Red," a newer Astro Megaship was revealed, having been built on the shipyards of KO-35, and was the transport for eight of the Red Rangers (Leo Corbett and Aurico had joined the group later in the episode) to the moon for their mission to defeat the remnant of the Machine Empire. The Astro Megaship Mark II, as it was called, was effectively a faster version of the original ship. The Mark II was staffed by a robot Alpha 7, who effectively was the personality of Alpha 5 in a body made up of pieces of both Alpha 5 and Alpha 6. However, whether the Mark II had its own version of D.E.C.A. or whether it could have transformed into a new Astro Megazord was not explored further. The Astro Megaship is also the first command center that becomes a Megazord. This would be repeated in Power Rangers: S.P.D. with the Delta Base becoming the Delta Command Megazord. It is also the first traveling command center; this would also be repeated again in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm with the Mobile Command Center, Power Rangers: Dino Thunder with the Triceramax Command Center Truck, and S.P.D. with the Delta Command Crawler which is transformed from the Delta Base and transforms into the Delta Command Megazord. Astro Megazord The Astro Megazord was the first Megazord in franchise history to have only two components. The zord armed with the Astro Megazord Saber, the Astro Megazord Shield, and the Astro Megazord Blaster. The Saber had multiple uses. First, it could be charged with energy and be used to deliver any number of powered-up slashes to the enemy. Also, it could unleash a Laser Whip to tie up its opponents, and when sent into any monster, it could be ignited with energy to obliterate the monster. Delta Megaship In the ongoing quest to find Zordon, the Phantom Ranger gives the Space Rangers a hand when he is incapacitated after almost saving Zordon. The Delta Megaship, like the Astro Megaship, is a ship capable of faster than light travel. Delta Megazord The Delta Megaship can transform into the Delta Megazord and change its hands into Gyro-Blasters, or combine with the Astro Megazord to become the Astro Delta Megazord. Unlike all the other Zords, the Delta Megazord controls itself, though it can be controlled through Andros' battilizer. The Delta Megazord was destroyed in battle with Red Ecliptor. Astro Delta Megazord The Astro and Delta Megazords could combine to form the Astro Delta Megazord. In this mode, its main weapons were the cannons of the Delta Megazord, mounted on the shoulders. It could also launch its fists for devastating missile attacks. This was called the Flying Power Punch as a finishing move, and was activated by pressing 01 on the Battlizer, which could be attached to the control panel. Mega Vehicles The Mega Vehicles are the five individual Zords that were found by the Rangers using Zordon's key cards. The Mega Vehicles can be considered as the primary Zords of the Space Rangers. Each one has a different form, and is assigned to a different Ranger. *'Mega V1 ("Robo Voyager")': The Mega V1 is the Mega Vehicle of Andros, the Red Space Ranger, and is modeled after an astronaut. It has a set of missile batteries on its shoulders and a jet pack with the "M" symbol of the Space Rangers on the sides. Mega V1 forms the torso, waist, and upper legs of the Mega Voyager. At first, Andros had trouble piloting it, but managed to stabilize eventually. *'Mega V2 ("Shuttle Voyager")': Piloted by Black Space Ranger Carlos Vallertes, it is a space shuttle-like vehicle that could fire lasers from its wings. The Black Space Ranger, and is modeled after a space shuttle. It forms the head of the Mega Voyager. *'Mega V3 ("Rocket Voyager")': Piloted by the Blue Space Ranger T. J. Johnson, it is a large rocketship-like vehicle. And is modeled after a rocket. It forms the abdomen and lower legs of the Mega Voyager and a missile weapon for it as well. *'Mega V4 ("Saucer Voyager")': Piloted by the Yellow Space Ranger Ashley Hammond, it is a flying saucer-like vehicle that can fire lasers from the wingtips. And is modeled after a UFO. It has two laser cannons on its wings and forms the chest and arms of the Mega Voyager. *'Mega V5 ("Tank Voyager")': Piloted by the Pink Space Ranger Cassie Chan, it was a tank with two top-mounted cannons. And is modeled after a lunar rover. It forms the feet of the Mega Voyager. Mega Voyager The rangers vehicles proceeded to make Mega Voyager. V5 splits apart to form feet, V3's rear boosters separate and split apart to form the lower legs, V1 becomes the upper legs and lower torso, V3's middle section separates and connects to V1's head, V4's nose goes down and the saucer splits apart to become torso and arms. The back of V2 becomes the head and shield, with V3 as a giant missile. The Mega Voyager was lost in the battle with Tankenstein. Mega Winger Personal Zord of the Silver Ranger, Zhane, and a gift from the rebels on KO-35, the Mega Winger could change from spaceship to warrior mode in phenomenal speed, and was armed with the Wing Blaster. The Mega Winger was badly damaged in Countdown to Destruction, although Zhane revealed at the end of the episode that it was getting repaired on Earth. Winged Mega Voyager The Mega Voyager can combine with the Mega Winger's wings to become the Winged Mega Voyager for flight conditions. They deliver a devastating flying rocket attack. Space Category:Fictional spacecraft Category:Power Rangers in Space nl:Zords in Power Rangers in Space